Hornet's Nest
"Lay a hand on either one of the buildings or citizens in this city, and you will be disturbing a hornet's nest." Hornet's Nest is an Independent Guild based in Inugaya in Hylion. It is the governing force in its home city as well as it's "police force", comprised of many strong mages who work tirelessly to keep the seemingly lawless city stable. It's current master is Ryan Luz. It is the largest guild in the entire country with over 25,000 members. Only mages who have lived in the city for longer than five years are allowed to join. They are very controversial due to the fact that they allow practice of illegal magic within their city. History Hornet's nest started out as a band of thieves who would commit petty to mid-level crimes in the Hylion Mainland. They grew in numbers,however, and as they did, the guild became more and more of a concern for the Toranku 15. However, one day, they supposedly vanished mysteriously. It wasn't until decades later that word got out that Hornet's Nest all fled to Inugaya and established a dominant presence there, growing larger and larger until they overtook the city and became its unofficial governing body. Description "Many guilds fight fiercely to protect other people and their own comrades, but i haven't seen any guild that takes this idea further than Hornet's Nest. This angry army of a guild doesn't care how they do it; as long as it can kill a threat to Inugaya, any magic and fighting technique is legal for them to use. The only reason why they haven't been charged of inhumane combat practices is because they keep to themselves, and every fight they've been in was for self-defense." - Dakota Claas. Hornet's Nest is comprised of a variety of people and mages (Most of whom are former Dark Mages). The guild doesn't concern itself with the politics and "minor issues" that happen on the mainland; they only concern themselves with keeping the city of Inugaya and its citizens safe. This guild is the largest guild in Hylion, with over 25,000 members. In spite of its sheer member count, its influence is limited to the 10 acre borders of its base city, and sometimes the island it is located on. The guild is known for each member's sheer tenacity when fighting, as each member of the guild will put their lives on the line to aggressively and viciously defend their home city. The guild is known for having a 'no-holds-barred" mentality, meaning they will use any type of magic and technique to defend their city, even if it is forbidden/taboo magic or a technique considered inhumane. Outside of defending Inugaya, Hornet's Nest does not care to go out of their way to fight other guilds in Hylion, nor do they care to compete against them in terms of strength. Nightbreak Runners Nightbreak Runners are special members of the guild whose work lies beyond the safety of Inugaya's walls. Given the inherent danger of traveling beyond the city, up-and-coming Nightbreak Runners must undergo vigorous physical and educational training. Their job is very important, as they bring food and other outside resources into the isolated city. At the same time, the job is extremely dangerous so only a handful of people ever get considered to be trained. This said, Nightbreak Runners inspire the same amount of respect in the city and Hornet's Nest as would S-Class mages in traditional legal guilds. Members The guild is home to over 25,000 members. the following is a list of but a few: Trivia * Hornet's Nest is loosely inspired by the Triads, a Chinese crime syndicate that governed the Kowloon Walled City until its demolition in 1993. * Dakota Claas is very on edge about this guild, and according to her, the only reason this guild exists is because of Ryan Luz's (and her predecessor's) ability to find legal loopholes that enable this guild to avoid being shut down. Category:Independent Guild Category:Hylion